Invisible Ness
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When Ness returns from Onett more ready for Smash than ever, Pit chooses to have some fun with him and make him seem invisible. But when goddess of light Palutena finds out, Pit realizes he needs to face the consequences. (PS based off of Invisible Chirag)


OCTOBER  
 _Monday_  
There was a smasher named Ness Elliot who was one of my friends for the Brawl and SSB4 tournaments, but he got kicked out of Smash by Crazy Hand in June. His family had a big going away party, and all of Smash Mansion came. But I guess he got a call from Crazy Hand saying he could come back, because today Ness was back in Smash.  
Everyone was happy to see Ness again, but a couple of us decided to have a little fun with him before officially welcoming him back.  
So we basically pretended he was still gone.  
Pit: Boy, I'm starting to really miss Ness.  
Kaelynne: Yeah...I wonder how he's doing?  
Ness: Hey, guys? I'm right here!  
I gotta admit, it was pretty funny.  
Pit: Did you just hear something?  
Kaelynne: Nope. Must've just been the wind!  
Ness: !  
At lunch today, Ness sat next to me. I had an extra sugar cookie in my lunch bag, and I made a big deal out of it.  
Pit: If only Ness were here...he loved sugar cookies.  
Ness: But I'm sitting right next to you!  
Pit: I'm not even that hungry...  
OK, so maybe THAT one was a little cruel.  
I guess we'll probably let Ness off the hook tomorrow. But then again, this Invisible Ness thing could turn into the next "Pittoo."

* * *

 _Tuesday_

OK, so the Insivible Ness thing is still going, and all of SMASH MANSION is in on it now. I don't wanna get too far ahead of myself or anything, but I think I might have Smash Clown in the bag for dreaming this one up.

During Final Smash practice, the boss in charge asked me to count how many smashers were in the room so he'd know how many Smash Balls to get out of the supply closet.

So I made a big show of counting everyone in the room except for Ness.

Pit: 33...34! There are 34 smashers in this room right now!

Well, that REALLY set Ness off. He got up on his chair and started yelling, and it was really hard to just stare straight ahead and pretend he wasn't there.

Ness: I...AM...A...HUMAN...BEING...TOO!

I wanted to tell him we never said he wasn't a human being, it's just that he's an INVISIBLE human being. But I managed to keep my mouth shut.

Before you go and say I'm a bad friend for teasing Ness, let me say this in my own defense. I'm smaller than about 75% of the smashers as of now, so when it comes to finding someone I can actually pick on, my options are pretty limited.

And besides, I'm not 100% to blame for dreaming up this idea. Believe it or not, I got the idea from Palutena. When I was little I was playing under the table, and Palutena came looking for me.

Palutena: Has...anyone seen Pit anywhere?

I don't know what made me do it, but I decided to play a joke on Palutena and stay hidden.

Palutena went all around Skyworld calling my name. I think she must've finally seen me under the kitchen table, but she still pretended she didn't know where I was.

Palutena: Poor Pit, all alone in the snow. Oh, boo hoo hoo.

I thought it was pretty funny, and I probably would've stayed hidden under there a little while more. But Palutena finally got me to crack when she said she was gonna give my gumball machine to one of the Centurion Strongarms.

So if you wanna point fingers on the Invisible Ness joke, now you know who's REALLY to blame.

* * *

 _Thursday  
_

Well, yesterday, Ness pretty much gave up on trying to get any of the smashers to talk to him. But today he found our weakness.

Ness: DJ, do YOU think I exist?

DJ: Nope! I can't even see or hear you!

I forgot ALL about DJ. When the joke first started up, I made sure to keep him away from Ness, because I had a feeling he would blow the joke.

But I guess I kind of got too cocky and let my guard down.

Ness started working on DJ at lunch, and he came really close to getting him to crack.

Ness: If you say I exist, this corn dog is yours!

I could tell DJ was about to say something, so I had to act fast. I told everyone there was a floating corn dog hovering over our lunch table, and then I plucked it out of the air and ate it in two bites.

So thanks to my quick thinking, we were able to keep the joke going.

Pit: Not as good as the regular kind, though.

Well, that REALLY set Ness off. He started punching my arm, and of course I had to make sure he wasn't there.

And let me tell you, that wasn't easy to do. Ness may be small, but that kid can really punch.

Pit: Is there a Joltik attacking me? Because it feels like a tiny little Joltik is attacking me.

* * *

 _Friday_

Well, I guess Ness complained to a boss about my joke, because today I got called down to Master Hand's office.

When I got to Master Hand's room, he was pretty mad. He knew all about how I started the joke, and then he gave me a lecture about "honesty" and "decency" and all that.

But luckily, Master Hand got one crucial fact wrong, and that was the identity of the smasher we were playing the joke on. So that made the whole apology part a lot easier.

Pit: I am deeply sorry, and now I do indeed admit that you exist, Bess.

Bess: ?

Master Hand seemed pretty satisfied with my apology, and he let me go without even tacking on any smash suspension.

I've heard some rumors that whenever Master Hand is done chewing a smasher out, they leave with a pat on the back and a lollipop. And now I can tell you firsthand that's true.

* * *

 _Monday_

I thought I was totally in the clear with the whole Invisible Ness thing, but boy was I wrong.

Tonight, Palutena got a call from Ness' DAD. Mr. Elliot told Palutena all about the prank we were playing on his son, and how I was the ringleader.

When Palutena questioned me, I told her I didn't even know what Ness' dad was talking about.

Then Palutena marched me up to Kaelynne and DJ's house to hear what DJ had to say.

Luckily, I was prepared for this kind of thing. I had already drilled DJ on what to do if we got busted, and that if we both just denied everything, we'd be okay.

But the second Palutena started asking DJ questions, he broke down, and his sister had to quite literally drag him out of the scene.

So after our visit to the Harvey place, Palutena let me fly over to Ness' place to apologize. And let me tell you, THAT wasn't a whole lot of fun.

Mr. Elliot didn't seem too impressed with my apology, but believe it or not, Ness was actually pretty cool about it.

After I apologized, Ness invited me inside to play video games. I think he was so relieved to finally have one of his friends talking to him again that he just decided to forgive me for the whole incident.

So I guess I forgive him, too.


End file.
